


Leave Before The Lights Come On

by situation_normal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He is a massive dork, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, reydar - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/pseuds/situation_normal
Summary: Ben Solo is dragged to a stupid ass costume party with his stupid ass workmates. Nothing that a pair of pretty eyes can't improve.Kind of cracky reydar ficlet for a pal.Inspired by the song "Leave Before The Lights Come On" by Arctic Monkeys





	Leave Before The Lights Come On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/gifts).



> This is a minific for my precious buddy kate_reid, who gives up her time on a weekly basis to proofread my fics and ply me with encouragement. You're the freaking BEST, Kate! I'm sorry for the bad punctuation in this but I posted it early because wine.
> 
> Edit to add: now with corrections by my stand-in beta reader (I could hardly ask Kate to beta her own gift!) _[Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme)_  
>  Thank you so much for your help with this, Lyssa, you are a gem.

__  


_This is a good idea. He wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t._

And now here he was, kissing a beautiful girl in his bedroom; she pulled him towards the bed and his head spun with a mixture of alcohol and hormones. Her scent, her soft lips--he couldn’t remember why he had ever wondered if this was a good idea in the first place.

4 hours earlier

“Alright, alright!” Ben yelled at the relentless knocking on the front door of his apartment.

He scratched his head beneath the cheap yellow-blond wig and yanked the door open to find Hux and Phasma grinning at him from the other side.

“Great costume!” Phasma laughed. “Who are you meant to be?”

Ben eyed their predictable gettups with disdain, Batman and Catwoman. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked. “I’m Matt the radar technician from _Star Force_ , he’s the main character.”

Hux sniggered. “No-one watches that show, you sad idiot. Everyone is just going to think you’re not dressed up. Are you ready to go? We’re meeting everyone at The Red Hart at eight.”

Why had Ben allowed himself to be dragged into this? He didn’t _do_ pub crawls. He didn’t do work nights out. He didn’t do nights out, full stop.

He knew why, although admitting it, even to himself, was a little embarrassing. _He wanted to cosplay as his favourite character._ He cringed internally at the admission. A costume party was just something he couldn’t say “no” to.

Ben nodded and took one final dejected glance back into his comfortable apartment. He resigned himself to a night of getting completely trashed in a boiler-suit.

2 hours later

“My friend fancies you,” Finn cackled into Ben’s ear as he took another swig of his pint.

Ben choked on his beer, spilling it over himself and he gaped at his workmate. “What?!” he managed to say, wiping the mess from his face with the back of his sleeve. He jostled his glasses accidentally and readjusted them, glancing around the room. “Who?”

Finn elbowed him in the arm and indicated the direction of the bar with a vague nod. Ben scanned the crowd of people there, mostly costumed revellers from their work night out. He searched for a face he didn’t recognise, he knew it couldn’t possibly be anyone from work; he was the most unpopular man in the whole office.

He hated socialising in general, but he couldn’t deny the thrill that Finn's words had sent through him. Something primal lit up inside him at the idea that there was somebody here who found him physically attractive. It had been a long time since he’d had sex--lots of years alone.

He caught her eyes, and his jaw went slack. He was aware that he was staring at her like a fool, but he didn’t know what else to do. This beautiful woman couldn’t possibly be the person Finn had meant. She smiled at him and waved briefly, biting her bottom lip. It was probably an anxious gesture, but it made Ben’s mouth water and he swallowed, hesitantly raising his hand to return her greeting.

“Go and say ‘Hi' then, you’re not gonna get another chance like this, man,” Finn pressed.

Ben felt his cheeks heat as he forced his legs to move. He plastered a smile on his face that he was certain must look more like a grimace. She laughed. Was she laughing at him? Was Finn messing with him? He resisted the urge to turn on his heel and run out of the crowded pub, focusing on her sparkling brown eyes. Or were they hazel?

Suddenly, it seemed, he was standing right in front of her. She beamed up at him enthusiastically.

“Wow, you’re taller than I thought!” she grinned. “I’m Rey. I take it Finn didn’t keep my secret very well.”

Ben placed his pint down on the bar next to her and held out his hand. “I’m—”

“Matt, right?” she laughed, indicating his name tag.

“Uh... no, it’s part of my costume. I’m Ben. And I’m not blond either,” he mumbled, scratching his head under the infuriating wig.

“Ah, right,” she nodded, her eyebrows raised.

It was getting awkward; he knew it would. She didn’t even recognise his costume. He cast his eyes over her unremarkable outfit. “So, you’re here with Finn? I don’t recognise you from work. Didn’t he tell you this is a costume thing?”

She cocked her head playfully at him. “You don’t recognise my costume?”

She was wearing a pair of ripped dark wash jeans and a worn black leather jacket over a loose white tee-shirt. Ben shook his head. “Um... I’m sorry, no.”

“I’m a muggle,” she smirked. “Needs must on minimum wage.” She downed the last of her wine and turned back towards the bar.

“Wait! I'll—I’ll get that for you,” Ben flagged the barman and ordered her another drink.

Her fingers brushed against his as she took the glass from his hand. Ben blushed like a schoolboy.

1 hour later

“Wanna go back to my place?” she whispered in his ear, her hand gripping his shoulder softly.

It had been going better than he’d thought, apparently. She touched him a lot, and she kept smiling at him and laughing at his terrible jokes. She was pretty--beautiful, actually. Why was she talking to him?

Was this really a good idea? A one night stand? He’d never done that before, but it had been so long. He didn’t usually think about it—sex—he found that he could be perfectly content in his life without it. He didn’t need the additional social awkwardness that came along with getting naked in front of another person.

Right now, though, his brain had other ideas. Getting naked in front if Rey seemed like a small price to pay for the privilege of seeing her—touching her.

Her grip on his shoulder slackened and she dropped her hand, averting her eyes as she misread his hesitation.

“No!” he protested at the loss of contact. “I mean—yes! God.” He ran a hand through his hair, forgetting about his wig and dislodging it slightly with the action.

She glanced up at him, eyes wide with confusion. They were definitely hazel. _Fuck it._ He leaned over and crushed his lips into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned into the kiss.

“Get a bloody room!” Hux yelled from the other end of the bar.

Rey pulled away from him and laughed. “Shall we?”

Ben pressed his lips together and nodded enthusiastically at her.

1 hour later

_This is a good idea. He wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t._

And now here he was, kissing a beautiful girl in his bedroom; she pulled him towards the bed and his head spun with a mixture of alcohol and hormones. Her scent, her soft lips--he couldn’t remember why he had ever wondered if this was a good idea in the first place.

She dragged her hands up his back and knitted her fingers into his hair. _Shit_. Into his wig. She laughed and pulled the wig off, throwing it to the floor beside the bed.

“Holy crap, you have good hair,” she squeaked as she broke their kiss and looked at him properly.

He smiled bashfully at her and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

She reached up and hesitated for a moment when her fingers made contact with his glasses. “Can I take these off? Can you see without them?”

“Oh, oh! God, yeah. They’re part of my costume.” He went to remove them himself, but she slid them off gently and set them down on his bedside table.

Ben cupped her jaw with one hand and pressed their lips together again, pushing her back so that she sat down on the bed behind her.

He had to kneel on the floor in front of her to carry on kissing her, but fuck, there was no way he was stopping now. He ran his hand down her waist and she ripped her leather jacket off, reaching for the hem of her tee-shirt next.

Ben pulled away from her to watch as she hastily pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. “Wait... aren’t I supposed to do that?” he asked.

She covered herself, crossing her arms over her exposed breasts. “Um... does it matter? Would you like me to romantically strip you of that boiler-suit to make up for it?”

He laughed at that. “Actually that sounds kind of hot.”

He grasped her wrists with both his hands and pulled her arms away from her chest, she didn’t protest as he gazed at her breasts, not bothering to hide the wonder in his expression.

He glanced up at her eyes. “Can I?”

She shrugged and nodded, the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement.

Ben released her wrists and cupped her breasts gently, brushing his thumbs over her pink nipples. She shivered under his caress, and he preened at her reaction.

He leaned forwards in a rush and took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling on the perfect little bud until she pulled him back by his hair. Her face was flushed, and her pupils were blown wide.

“I’m serious, you need to get more naked than this, like, five minutes ago,” she panted.

He clambered to his feet and struggled with the fixings of his boiler-suit, yanking it off and pulling off his shirt in a rush. He climbed onto the bed on top of her, caging her in with his arms. “Are you sure you want this?” he murmured, brushing his nose across her cheekbone.

“Of course, Ben. I was starting to feel like I was coercing you,” she giggled.

He grinned at her and kissed her mouth softly, working his way down to her jawline and nipping her ear. “Sweet girl, I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life.”

She released a breathy moan at his words and ground herself against him, he gasped at the friction and canted his hips into her to chase the sensation.

Ben laved his tongue back down to her breasts and lower, popping open the button of her jeans and shucking them down her legs along with her panties. _Holy fuck_.

He swallowed as he allowed his eyes to rest on her pretty little pussy. He resisted the urge to stick his face between her legs and crawled back up the bed to kiss her lips once more, reaching between her thighs to trace a finger between her wet folds.

She shuddered and pulled him impossibly closer, deepening their kiss. She whimpered into his mouth as he found the right spot and set a steady pace, rubbing her clit until she was moaning his name.

He pulled away to watch her come undone beneath his fingers. How could he have ever thought that he could live without this? He worked her through her orgasm until she grasped his wrist to stop him.

“That’s too much, stop. Fuck me now, please,” she gasped.

Ben growled and reached between them to unbuckle his belt. Her hands joined his and they pulled off his trousers in an awkward scramble.

“I don’t have a fucking condom,” Ben groaned, palming his aching cock to release some pressure.

Rey pulled herself up onto her elbows and pointed to her handbag. “I got some from a vending machine before we left. In there.”

Ben reached over and grabbed the battered leather handbag from the floor, passing it to her. She slipped a small cardboard box from the bag and pulled out the foil wrapper.

“Thank fuck,” he breathed as she ripped the packet open and rolled the condom down his length.

She lay back and he lined himself up with her entrance, pushing inside her steadily, savouring the feeling. She was so tight. Was he hurting her?

Their eyes met and he held her gaze until he was fully seated inside her. He held his breath for a moment to steady himself; he felt like he could come right fucking now.

“Harder, Ben,” she murmured.

What was it about the way she said his name? He almost lost himself right then, just hearing her speak. He rutted into her harder, as she'd requested.

“I—ah—I'm not gonna last like this, Rey,” he grunted as he pummelled into her.

She wasn’t listening.

He pressed his thumb down onto her clit once more as he came, his cock throbbing as he found his release.

She whimpered sleepily as he pulled out of her, peeling off the used condom and tossing it into the waste-paper basket by his bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, sighing contentedly as he drifted into a comfortable slumber.

7 hours later

Ben woke up with an aching head and an empty bed. He forced his unwilling eyes to open and surveyed his dark bedroom blearily. He stretched his arms and heaved a yawn as he spotted Rey pulling on her jeans in the corner.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, attempting to hide his morning wood by scrunching up the duvet around his crotch.

“You’re leaving?” he asked.

She stood up straight and offered him a strained smile. “I didn’t mean to wake you, the bus will stop on your road in 10 minutes, I won’t be long.”

“Wait,” he breathed. “Rey, don’t you—” He hesitated. What was he even going to say to her? How can you not feel anything after that? Please stay? I like you? I really fucking like you.

He didn’t do one night stands. This was a bad idea.

He reached for his trousers and hauled himself out of bed. “I’ll walk you to the bus stop.”

They stood side by side, hands in their pockets, silently waiting for the bus.

Rey turned to him and smiled as the bus pulled up to the stop. It didn’t reach her eyes. “I had a great time, thanks.”

He met her gaze and tried to smile back, but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate. He swallowed back the ridiculous lump in his throat and nodded.

_How can you wake up with someone you don’t love, and not feel slightly fazed by it?_

She hopped onto the bus with a brief wave, and he watched it pull away. He glared at the bus as it pootled away down the road, ferrying her out of his life forever.

_Fuck it_. He ran after the bus, waving his arms to flag it down. The indicator flashed on and it pulled into the next stop.

Rey jumped out of the bus and ran back down the road towards him, stopping three feet in front of him.

“Did I forget something?” she asked.

“Yeah.” He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a desperate kiss. “You forgot your breakfast. And lunch. And... will you have dinner with me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant for this to be smutty but it ended up being fluffy. Sorry!
> 
> P.s. I am also not sorry.


End file.
